


Tsuki ga kirei desu ne

by Imlazy89



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlazy89/pseuds/Imlazy89
Summary: Nishinoya was failing english, science and math, then a transferee student was told by the principal to help him. She then fell inlove with Nishinoya, but Nishinoya didnt feel the same until he was a third year.
Kudos: 1





	Tsuki ga kirei desu ne

"Nishinoya, I see your grades are very low" said by the principal. "Gomen nassai Murayama-san" said Nishinoya in a disappointed tone. "Oh btw there is this new girl transferring to your class tommorow and I will speak to her about tutoring you. But if your grades don't go back up as soon as the end of this semester you will be removed from the volleyball team. Understood?" The principal then said seriously.

"Yes, sir" Nishinoya said. Nishinoya then got out of the room and saw Tanaka waiting for him "how'd it go?" Tanaka asked worriedly "the principal said that I'll have to be tutored by the new girl starting tommorow or else I'd get romeved from the volleyball club" Nishinoya said to Tanaka. "Damn bro that's harsh" Tanaka said. 

Since it was already afternoon and they didn't have practice the two boys went to Ukai's convenience store to get some gari gari-kun popsicles and pork buns. While on the way to Ukai's convenience store they were talking about how the girl that will transfer to their school tommorow would look like. "I hope she isn't too tall you know like over 5'10" Nishinoya said. "At this point I don't really care what she would look like cuz I have My goddess Kiyoko-san" Tanaka said as if he had hearts in his eyes.

Upon arriving at Ukai's store they both grabbed what they wanted and left. After that Tanaka saw his sister on the way to his house and ended up leaving Nishinoya alone. Nishinoya then walked home alone, overthinking about how would the girl react if she saw his low grades." 

THE NEXT DAY

"Sure, no problem" Nishinoya then overheard the sweet voice coming from the principal's office, so he came in. "Ah, Nishinoya great timing" the principal said "oh by the way this is l/n y/n, she is the new transfer student, she'll be tutoring you starting to day" then principal then said. "Nishinoya Yuu desu". "L/n Y/n desu" you both then shook hands.

"Woah ur short!" Y/n said in shook, even though she's just taller by a centimeter or two. "Urusai" Nishinoya said "gomen" y/n said while giggling about it. 

A FEW HOURS LATER

"well he told me to go to the gym and wait for him, but the problem is I don't know where the gym is..." You said to yourself.  
But then saw a pretty lady with glasses pass by, so you called out to the pretty lady and asked where the gym was "oh follow me I'm also going there" so you followed her. After some time it got silent. But the pretty lady broke the silence saying "I've never seen you before, you must be new?"

"Yeah, btw my name is L/n Y/n I'm also a second year" you said and asked her her name. "Oh, Shimizu Kiyoko desu and I'm a third year" she said. Then you reached the gym doors and hear shoes against the fort with some balls getting smacked. You were kinda scared cuz you might get hit by a ball I mean who knows. "Don't worry Y/n-chan it's ok". She said trying to comfort you from being scared. You both then entered. 

As soon as you entered You saw Nishinoya. And oh boy, you didn't expect him to be a libero with such great skills but he is. You couldn't get your eyes off him. "Hm, I see your staring at Nishinoya the libero huh?" Kiyoko said teasingly. You were blush ing so hard your turning crimson red. But you still couldn't take you eyes off him. Well until a blonde haired girl came in.

"Gomen, I'm late" the blonde girl said. Kiyoko was then gesturing her to sit with her. So she went where Kiyoko was sitting. "Hitoka-san this is L/n Y/n she's the new student here" Kiyoko introduced you to Yachi. "Hitoka Yachi desu" she said. 

AFTER THE PRACTICE

it was around 5:00 and 5:30 as the time so the school was about to close so you and Nishinoya went to the nearest library. "So...what do you want me to help u with?" You asked Nishinoya "english, science, and math. Dont worry about the other subjects tho" he replied to your question. "Oh ok, lets start with english". After helping him with those subjects it was getting late so you both went home.

Once you arrived at your house, you couldnt stop thingking about his laugh, his smile, his voice. Well basically, you count stop thingking of him. You were blushing really hard, so you went to wash your face thingking it would help cool down your face but it didnt. You then changed to your pajamas and layed on your bed. Still cant stop thinking of him. But yoh soon fell asleep.

After weeks, of helping him understand more about the subjects he wasnt great at, his grades were going up and you were proud, so was the principal. In your vacant time, you got an unexpected call, "oh hi mum....". "Oh ok" then the call ended. You couldn't believe what your mum said. Yes, you missed her but you cant just leave your new friends here. 

Summer then came you, Yachi and Kiyoko hung out really often during the summer break and sometimes the boys from the volleyball club came. You had a couole of hours left before your flight, so you called everyone and asked them to hang out, surprisingly everyone was going. 

During the hang out, everyone noticed how you feel about Nishinoya, from how you act when hes around. 7:36 pm, 54 minutes before your flight, you decided to confess your feelings to noya since you felt like it was the perfect time to do it, plus the moon was so bright, you can also see the stars. You all were sitting on top of a hill, laughing. You asked everyone to leave you and noya to talk, so they did. 

Once they left you said "ne, tsuki ga kirei duse ne?" (Its another way of saying i like you or i love you in japanese) you were blushing, and you just hoped that you dont get embarrassed. "Yeah, the moon is really beautiful" he responded. The smile on your face suddenly faded, but managed to put up a fake one. "Oh i gotta go" you said. Even if you still had plenty of time to go to the airport. "Oh ok bye, see ya tomorrow or something". Once you left, you saw the others on the way down from the hill and they asked how it went and told them what happened.

"Damn, that hurts" yamaguchi said. "Yeah" you said scratching the back of your heard with an akward smile "but dont worry it's nothing". "Oh by the way, thank you guys for everything", you bowed to them. "No problem" they said and said goodbye to you.

At the airport, you boarded the plane to Canada. You then felt really bad for not telling noya that your not gonna see him anymore. After hours in the plane, you arrived in canada and saw your mum waiting for you in the airport. You hugged her. And came with her.

-noyas pov-  
In mid April, school started for me and the others, i couldnt wait to see y/n-chan. "Since y/n likes my hair down im not ganna style it today hehe" you thought. Upon arriving at school, you saw Tanaka. "Oi noya-san, its my been a while since i saw you out your hair down." Tanaka said "oh its just that i remembered that y/n-chan liked my hair when it was down" he said blushing. "So where is she?" He asked. "Huh? She didnt tell you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Should i leave the ending like that or should i continue the ending?


End file.
